Not So Secret
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: Companion fic to "Keeping Secrets". Some seriously weird things have been happening to Baljeet lately and he starts to wonder if there's more than meets the eye. BALJEET'S POV. BuJeet, Buford/Baljeet, BSquared
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion to Keeping Secrets. I don't know if I'll continue it into Revealing Secrets (and Justifying Secrets) but I really felt like doing this.**

**Also, my first time at writing first person point of view so bear with me, okay? It's only at the start of each chapter, but still. It's so much harder to capture Baljeet's character when it's first person. So... OOC-ness! Yay!**

Xoxoxo

I am not really sure when all of this started. If you wanted to be totally specific you could say it started with Chris Fraser's little mission. If you wanted to be annoying about it you could say it started when I first met my bully. Or when I was born. Or when the earth was made. Or when the universe was created.

But I suppose if I had to choose a starting point, I would choose the day I was almost kissed by my childhood bully. I do not know if I can really call him my bully at this point, and he has pretty much laid off me since we were kids. Sure, he still called me names and the like, but things slowly turned from Bully and Nerd to frenemies. But that is not really the point, is it?

I guess I will go _right _to the beginning. The start of that fateful day. Well, okay, I am not going to start at the point I wake up because that is not really interesting. No one wants to know about how I get ready in the morning, right? So we will just skip that part.

Here is how it started.

OoO

Baljeet squinted as he made his way down the street, the early morning sun hurting his eyes. One of his hands was settled on top of his overflowing bag, making sure nothing fell out, while the other simply swung at his side. He was in a good mood that day- he was doing well in all his subjects and he'd recently gotten back a math test and saw he'd managed an A+, not that he was worried. He always did well in math. Everything seemed to be going right for him these days.

Except for...

His eyes landed on the figure a little way down the street, standing next to his mailbox with his arms crossed and a troubled expression.

Buford. Yeah, except for him.

Everything was beginning to get a little weird around the guy. Baljeet didn't know when it started. His mind still thought of him as the infuriating bully who attached himself to the Indian when they were children. His body now thought of his as a seriously attractive human being, and it was constantly urging Baljeet to do some seriously bad things.

So yeah, it wasn't like he had a crush. It was more of a "I would seriously do him" if you wanted to put it crudely. Not that Baljeet would have sex with him, because that was something you were supposed to do when you were in love.

He tried to act as normal as possible, but it was a tough thing. He didn't think Buford suspected anything, really, but it was only a matter of time, right? And then the bully would be downright disgusted and leave. And then he'd lose a best friend and a protector, because everyone knew Buford would beat the shit out of anybody who touched Baljeet.

Trying to keep everything as normal as possible, Baljeet finally reached where Buford was standing and smiled up at him. "Good morning, Buford. Did you sleep well?"

The larger boy looked a little annoyed for a moment before it passed and he smiled. Odd.

"I slept alright, could have done with a goodnight text though," he reached out and nudged Baljeet's side with his elbow, sending a blush straight to the boy's cheeks. "How come you never do that? I hear Ferb texts Phineas goodnight every night, and they sleep in the same freakin' room."

Even more odd.

The brief touch had affected Baljeet more than he let on. Coupled with the words, he was seriously confused. Buford being nice? This was just too weird. The squirming feeling in his stomach that made him feel like there were snakes living in there urged his mind to shut up and take advantage of it. His mind, in return, cringed and stamped those urges down before he forced a grin and returned the elbow nudge. "I did not realize you wanted me to. But if you wish, I shall do so tonight."

"Sounds great, shrimp-" Buford cut himself off and gritted his teeth before saying, "I mean, sounds great, 'Jeet."

Was it just him, or was today completely out of whack? Perhaps Phineas and Ferb had created some kind of device that boosted people's moods and forgot to mention it.

"You seem to be in an uncharacteristically good mood today," he commented as they began to walk. "Any particular reason?"

"I've been... ah..." Buford cleared his throat awkwardly and Baljeet brought his attention from the ground to his face. Was that a blush? "I've been missing our alone time together, you know? We're always surrounded by other people."

Well.

He _was_ in a good mood. Usually they'd be trading insults by now.

He grinned, feeling tingles in response to the words and ignored them just the same. Attraction. Not a crush. Attraction.

Not a crush.

Upon arriving at school Buford seemed distracted, and apparently his mood had darkened because he began to scowl. Before Baljeet could even comment on it they parted ways. Eventually it slipped from his mind. First period was math and he was looking forward to it.

He was there early as usual, sitting in his designated seat with all his pens and his calculator and such set out before him, ready to get to work. Normally he'd be taking advantage of the time to get some studying done, but he couldn't really concentrate, his mind too occupied with Buford's strange behavior. It was so typical that Buford managed to distract him, even when he wasn't in the room. What had gotten into the bully?

Phineas arrived about five minutes before class and he slung his bag on the desk beside Baljeet, smiling brightly. "Heya, 'Jeet, how's it going?"

"It is going well, thank you," he replied as normal. This happened every day and it was customary for them to get the small talk out of the way before they really had a decent conversation. "And you?"

"Really awesome, actually," Phineas pulled out his books and pens and such, setting them on the desk. He didn't pay much attention to where he put them, unlike Baljeet who had to have a perfect little place for each object. The messy way Phineas' things were organized made the Indian twitch in annoyance, but he forced himself to ignore it and listen to the redhead's words. "Ferb and I already whipped up the blueprints for our latest invention and we're going to get started on it after school."

"That is great," Baljeet smiled. "I wish I could help out, but I have an after school tutoring session," he paused and tilted his head, watching as Phineas absentmindedly doodled a picture of a platypus on his book. "I was wondering, have you made some sort of mood-enhancing device lately?"

"No, why?" Phineas glanced up, blue eyes questioning. Baljeet frowned at his response. If it wasn't because of Phineas and Ferb, then what had gotten into Buford?

"It is just Buford has been very out of character today," the boy leaned against the back of his chair, fiddling with his pen. "You know how he is in the mornings. Always storming around with a sneer on his face. But today he was all smiles and kindness as we walked to school. I have no idea what is up with him."

"You're right, that is weird," Phineas erased part of the platypus' leg and started to re-draw it. "Maybe something happened to make him really happy. Like his mom gave him an awesome video game or something."

Baljeet made a noise to show he was thinking about the idea before shaking his head. "No, even if something like that happened, I do not think he would act so... well... nice to me. I would expect even a little playful banter, but he did not even call me one name."

"Well, maybe you should just ask him," Phineas suggested with a big grin.

"I already did," Baljeet frowned. "He said, and I quote 'I have been missing our alone time together. We are always surrounded by other people'. What on earth possessed him to say something like that?"

"I think you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, 'Jeet," his redheaded friend smiled brightly, just as the teacher walked in.

"What does that even mean?" Baljeet groaned, and Phineas chuckled in response.

The rest of the lesson was spent forcibly pushing away thoughts of his bully and trying his best to pay attention. After all, it wasn't like he had a crush or anything. It was just simple attraction, and that he could deal with. That he could ignore until it passed. A crush would just be bad news for everyone.

Math finished quickly and Baljeet said a fast goodbye to Phineas before hurrying over to the other side of the school where the gym was located. Buford had bullied him into taking PE when they'd had to choose subjects at the end of last year, otherwise there was no way he would have chosen it as a subject. He wouldn't go so far as to say he hated it, but he certainly didn't enjoy it. He was the one of the smallest in the class, and that included all the girls. It was humiliating.

He was one of the first into the changing room. Thankful that the only other people in there weren't likely to give him any trouble, he slipped into a toilet stall to get changed. He wasn't about to bare his scrawny body to all the other boys. They'd probably laugh at him. He pulled out his PE uniform and got changed. It took longer than it would if he were outside because the stall was cramped and he had to be careful not to drop anything into the toilet (which would just be disgusting), and by the time he emerged Buford was there, already changed.

Baljeet gave him a smile and set his bag down beside Buford's. He knew it was safe- the bully was weirdly protective over his 'nerd' and anyone else doing something mean to him ended up having a short but sweet affair with Buford's fist. No one messed with either of them.

Ignoring the way he had to fight down a blush just at their close proximity, he started towards the door and Buford followed. They exited the changing room and headed towards the gym, where their teacher was waiting.

To his immense relief, the woman had noticed the lack of comradery in the class (really, what did she expect? They were teenagers. They naturally hated each other) and had decided to organize a few trust exercises. Thank goodness, he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself by doing something strenuous, like laps or something. He hated physical exercise. He mouthed a small prayer that he'd be partnered with Buford. It wasn't like anyone else in the class was friendly with him, and he really didn't want to have to trust them not to do something stupid.

Although Buford would probably do something stupid just to annoy him. He loved getting a rise out of Baljeet.

But then again, he had been acting weirdly today. Would that affect anything?

The teacher read out a list of who would be partners with who, and Baljeet listened closely. "Van Stomm with Rai, Fraser with Chang..."

Relief washed over him. He'd be with Buford. He still wasn't necessarily sure that was a good thing, but it was still better than anyone else in the class. Their teacher clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Alright, listen up! We're starting with the basics here, people. I want you to take turns at blindfolding yourself, falling backwards and letting your partner catch you. I realize some of you don't have the physical strength to hold up a teaspoon," at this point she looked pointedly at Baljeet, who felt his face heat up. Well, it wasn't his fault he was taking this stupid class. She could blame Buford for that. "So if you really feel like you won't be able to do it, you can skip this exercise."

Oh, good. He wouldn't have to collapse under Buford's weight because his arms were like twigs. Not that he would mind being trapped underneath his bully and-

Okay, he did not just go there. Baljeet cringed at his own thoughts. They were getting worse.

The teacher threw an armful of blindfolds into the middle of the large room. Figuring Buford would be too lazy to go grab one, he did so himself, bringing it back with a hesitant smile, wondering how the bully was going to treat him. "I do not think I will have the strength to catch you, so I shall sit out on that particular exercise."

He put the blindfold over his eyes and struggled to tie it up behind his head. His fingers kept slipping and he felt a little nervous just standing there, temporarily robbed of his sight, in the middle of a group of people who would probably love to shove him around a bit. "But you still have to catch me," he added warily, hoping Buford would reply so he'd have some idea where the boy was. His fingers still struggled with the tie.

He heard a frustrated grunt right behind him and then felt rough fingers pulling the ends of the blindfold out of his grip. "Here, let me do that," Buford muttered.

Baljeet froze in place, his mouth going dry. The imagined snakes in his stomach writhed all the more. His eyes clenched tightly shut behind the blindfold, the Indian waited for him to finish, hoping no one could see what would be a very obvious blush on his cheeks. Just attraction, just attraction...

"Alright," Buford said eventually, and his hands vanished. "Done. Can you see anything?"

Baljeet swallowed with difficulty, trying to find his voice. He did open his eyes, but the material of the blindfold was thick and there wasn't even any light getting through. He was practically blind. Forcing himself to speak, he replied, "not a thing," and swallowed again. "I am starting to get a bit nervous."

An understatement. He had started to get nervous way before that moment.

"Don't sweat it," Buford sounded a little frustrated and he let out a sigh. Baljeet could hear him moving around behind him. "I'm not going to be a dick and let you fall."

He wasn't entirely convinced of that.

A voice ripped through his thoughts, right in front of him. "Hurry up you two," it was the teacher, and it made Baljeet jump in fright. "Or it'll be laps for the both of you."

"S-Sorry!" not wanting to have to spend the rest of the period running, plus the fact his heart was still pounding from the shock, he threw himself backwards rather than just falling back. A second went by and he felt no arms encasing him. His stomach dropped and he almost felt sick. No one was going to catch him.

And then he was caught. Buford's strong arms wrapped around his waist snugly, pulling the smaller boy against his chest and keeping him there. "Don't worry," came his soft voice in Baljeet's ear. "I've got you."

He could hardly breath from how close they were. His heart was hammering like crazy, even worse than when their teacher had given him a fright. The snakes were gone, replaced with a thousand butterflies. The thought made him crinkle his nose. How cheesy.

Buford pulled away and Baljeet took off the blindfold, turning to face his bully. No doubt his face was bright red with embarrassment and other things he dared not think about. Buford looked about as awkward as he felt. "Ahh, thanks," he cleared his throat.

"No problem, shr- er, 'Jeet."

Baljeet frowned as the bully glanced away. There was definitely something going on that he didn't understand, because Buford had _never _acted like this. He was curious and tempted to find out more, but at the same time he knew it wasn't really any of his business. Besides, he should probably just enjoy that fact that the larger teen was actually being nice for a change and not throwing insults at him.

"Alright, you punks!" their teacher shouted. "Everyone outside onto the field where the Trust Course is set up! Bring your blindfolds!"

Baljeet joined in with most of the class as they groaned. It was freezing outside, and they were dressed in flimsy shorts and t-shirts. They all followed the teacher outside anyway, because really, what could they do? The course looked pretty daunting from where he was standing. He doubted he'd be able to complete it.

"For this exercise," the teacher started. "One of you will run the course blindfolded. You will have to rely on your partner's shouted instructions on where to go and what to do. This will be the ultimate test of trust," she paused as arguments immediately broke out and let out an annoyed sigh. "I will choose who runs the course and who doesn't!"

Unfortunately for Baljeet, he would have to be the one running the course. Why was it always him? And he'd have to be blindfolded. Again.

With a barely audible groan, he made his way to the starting place and pulled his blindfold back on. It was a lot harder to do so when Buford wasn't there to help him, but he managed it eventually. He knew that the bully would be close by so he'd be able to hear his instructions, but that wasn't much of a comfort. He was extremely nervous now. He didn't know how he was going to get through this.

"GO!"

Baljeet held out his hands in front of him so he wouldn't bump into anything, taking a hesitant step. "Just go straight, 'Jeet!" he heard Buford call. "Go right! Right! YOUR OTHER RIGHT."

"You can not have an other right!" Baljeet snapped in response. As he moved, he knew Buford was moving with him, probably only a few steps away. The anxious butterflies were still there, but he felt more annoyed than anything, and the nervousness was just making it worse. Really, was Buford this dense? "It is called left, Buford, I would have expected you to know that since pre-school. And for the record- AH!"

For a second he thought he'd tumbled off the edge of something, because when he put his foot down it took a few seconds longer than usual to reach the ground. He stumbled but managed not to fall, outstretched arms shaking as he tried to calm his erratically beating heart. "Thank you for warning me," he muttered sarcastically to his bully. He wanted out. Now. This was getting too much.

"Sorry, 'Jeet," the other boy sighed. They continued like this for some time, the bully's instructions getting worse and worse. Baljeet began to get extremely frustrated. How hard was it to guide someone? All you had to do was say 'go left', or 'go right', or 'straight'. Add in a little 'there's a step in front of you, lift your leg higher' and things would be a lot easier.

Abruptly he felt someone grip his wrist so hard it hurt, and he flinched, trying to pull it away in panic. "For God's sake!" he heard Buford snarl. He relaxed a little now that he knew who it was. "Ya put your foot up here! That's all! It's not that freaking hard!"

Now there was the Buford he knew. Psychotic, angry and rude.

Miffed at the way he was being spoken to, but not brave enough to really complain, Baljeet followed his instructions and lifted his foot properly, satisfied when it made contact with what he guessed was a step. He could hear someone laughing in the background and it made him flush in embarrassment.

Buford's hand on his wrist slid down to entwine their fingers together. Baljeet flinched in surprise, his eyes widening behind the blindfold. The butterflies, snakes, whatever they were, went crazy. "W-What are you doing?" the Indian stuttered.

"What does it look like?" Buford snarled in response. "Leading you through this stupid course."

Now Baljeet was thoroughly confused. Sure, the bully's words were just like him, and so was his tone of voice. But his actions were strange. He didn't just randomly hold hands with people, especially Baljeet, when he could just as easily tug them along by the wrist, or arm, or even shirt. It didn't make sense. It made him uneasy.

It also made him kind of happy.

He stamped down that thought before it could go anywhere. He did _not _have a crush on this lunatic.

Buford let out a startled grunt and before Baljeet could question it he felt himself being yanked both forward and down at the same time. Buford let go of his hand but it was too late- he was already falling. He felt himself land on the other, letting out an embarrassing squeak as he did so.

"For fucks sake," he heard Buford groan close to his face.

Baljeet was trying desperately to push off him and failing miserably. It was so much harder when he couldn't see. Buford was strangely still, which was annoying. He'd have expected the boy to be shoving him off by now. Instead, Baljeet was still pressed against him, feeling his face heat up in a blush. Really, this was not what he needed right now.

He finally managed to place a firm hand on the ground and steady himself in order to grab his blindfold. With his vision returned, he'd be able to get off the other in no time. As his fingers touched the material he felt the other grip his chin harshly, and when he ripped off the blindfold, his eyes widened at the sight of his bully leaning forward, his intentions clear.

Acting out of pure instinct, Baljeet shoved against Buford's chest so hard that he managed to land on his arse a few feet away, in complete and utter shock. Had Buford really been about to... kiss him?

The thought made him blush and his stomach twist in a not-so-horrible way. He stared at the other boy with wide eyes, just as Buford was staring at him. What was he supposed to say? "W-What... I do not... h-how..."

Yeah, really articulate.

Buford got up and patted the mud off his shorts as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"CLASS IS OVER! GET INSIDE!" the teacher yelled.

Buford held out his hand to help Baljeet up. Overwhelmed, and sure he would end up doing something completely stupid if he took it, the Indian ignored it in favour of getting up on his own. Sure he was blushing and desperate to get away so he could think over what had happened, he raced towards the gym, running faster than he ever thought he could.

Buford had tried to kiss him.

_Buford _had tried to _kiss _him.

What in the hell was happening lately? Had the world gone insane?

Baljeet stumbled into his regular clothes once in the changing rooms (for once the first one there), tugging on the black jeans hurriedly and impatiently buttoning his white dress shirt. When he'd finished he peeked out of the toilet stall. Buford was in the room, yes, but his back was turned as he pulled off his shirt. Taking the opportunity, Baljeet slipped out of the room without being seen.

Once out, he raced out of the gym and made his way to his biology classroom, pressing himself against the wall right beside the open door, panting heavily. He felt safe and at home here. Biology was his favourite subject (besides math, of course) and hardly anyone hung out around this classroom, so he was alone.

He pressed a hand against his chest, his heart still erratic. Something in him had broken the moment he realized what Buford was doing. He was a complete and utter idiot.

_Of course _he wasn't just attracted to the bully.

_Of course _he had a crush on him.

_Of course _romantic feelings were involved.

Almost being kissed had made that clear to him. The problem was, what was he going to do about it? Buford's actions indicated he was liked back, of course, but this odd behavior had only started today. Yesterday he'd been his normal angry, rude self.

Perhaps he _did _like Baljeet and he'd decided in the morning that he was going to kiss him. That would explain the recent odd behavior and the attempted kiss. But he wasn't entirely convinced this was the case. He didn't know what was going on and he hated being confused. But one thing was for sure.

He was dreading what would happen when he saw Buford again at lunch.

Xoxoxo

**So, I was heavily relying on the second chapter of Keeping Secrets to write this, and I realized I wrote "Bujeet" instead of "Baljeet" at least once in there. Why do I always do this? I'm sorry. I also got Buford's surname wrong a few times. Oops. **

**Anyway! I was actually very excited to write this. It was interesting to delve into Baljeet's mind and see why he acts the way he does in Keeping Secrets. We can also have some things explained that weren't very clear (but that will probably come later).**

**I know most of you will probably be annoyed at me that I'm starting **_**yet another **_**story when I have so many others just waiting to be updated. But the great thing about this one is that I don't need Ashlee to plan it. Because, you know, it's pretty much just Keeping Secrets. So I can write this when Ashlee hasn't finished any plans for any other stories and I have no obligation to update those. **

**Like right now. But I'll forgive her because of exams going on. Uh oh, biology tomorrow. Not looking forward to that. I love biology but the latest stuff we've had to learn is so confusing :( I'm pretty sure I don't get it at all. Cue intense studying before the exam!**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review, yeah? I'll be ever so grateful!**

**Reviewers get peppermint slice! PEPPERMINT SLICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couldn't stay away, could I? Welcome back, guys.**

**I don't have much to say other than enjoy the chapter!**

Xoxoxo

So now you know how it started. Yes, that is right. That was just the start. There is still so much more to come, and most of it is very bad. Of course, it will not seem that way until the end, but you will just have to wait a bit more for that. I have to explain some more things to you before we get to that point.

Now this time, I am going to tell you exactly how I managed to get together with my psychotic childhood bully. Before then, I would have thought that I would have to be insane to do so. Now, after everything that has happened, I think I was a bit insane. But I can not change things now. Deep down a part of me doesn't want to anyway. I should probably point out now that I am attracted to both girls and boys, so liking Buford was not too shocking for me.

I am getting off topic. Things really began to happen at lunch time that very same day...

OoO

Baljeet stabbed at his macaroni and cheese with his fork, resting his cheek on his other hand. His mind was too preoccupied to even consider eating. No, he was mainly focused on one thing. Buford.

His stomach jolted just at the thought of him, and Baljeet had to admit he was a fool for thinking he could convince himself that he didn't have a crush on the larger teen. He'd known that things would turn out badly if he admitted it, even to himself, so he just pushed it away. Told himself otherwise. But now? Now he had some hope. Maybe it wouldn't end so badly.

Buford had tried to kiss him. That was something, right? It had to be. Buford had to, at the very least, be attracted to him. Otherwise, why would he do that? There was no other reason, right? Baljeet certainly didn't think so.

He'd told Phineas, of course. When something big happened in his life, he usually went to Buford. When something big happened in his life that had something to do with Buford, he usually went to Phineas. The redhead was a good listener and he didn't judge.

Phineas had been just as surprised as Baljeet, but he'd agreed not to mention it to anyone (even Ferb) and to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. He'd also encouraged Baljeet to act on his feelings, saying, "if he tried to kiss you, obviously the feelings mutual. Go for it, dude!"

Baljeet glanced up when he saw someone sit down at their table out of the corner of his eye. It was Buford, of course. Everyone else was there. He found himself blushing and he hastily looked back down at his lunch, not knowing what to do or say. _Should _he act on his feelings? What if Buford had just been joking around? He wouldn't be that cruel, would he?

"Buford!" Phineas immediately said, and Baljeet sneaked a look at the redhead. He was giving Buford a sly grin and the Indian almost groaned. So much for acting like nothing had happened. His bully didn't seem to notice, though. "We were just making plans for a giant water slide next holidays, you keen?"

"Ya, sure, I guess," was the grunted reply.

"What about you, Baljeet?" Phineas asked, glee evident in his voice.

Baljeet glared down at his lunch, ignoring him. He'd forgotten how annoying the redhead could get when he knew a particular secret. He always poked fun at it. Hopefully if he just pretended he wasn't listening, Phineas would give up. It was obvious the boy was trying to draw both him and Buford into a conversation.

"Baljeet?" he asked again.

The Indian grit his teeth and didn't respond.

"BALJEET!"

Oh for-! Baljeet gave up. There was no way he could pretend to have not heard that. He purposely jumped and widened his eyes, acting as if he were shocked. "Huh? I am sorry, I was thinking about..." he glanced at Buford briefly, his stomach jolting when he realized the other boy was staring at him and their eyes had met for a few seconds. "Something else."

Well, that wasn't a lie. He _had _been thinking about something else. That just so happened to be Buford. And how annoying Phineas was.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ferb asked him, and Baljeet cursed in his mind. He didn't need the green-haired teen on his case too.

"Yes," he ground out, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?" Ferb persisted. Baljeet refused to look up at him. "You seem... distracted."

"I have just got a lot on my mind," he said tersely. Which was true.

"You know, you can use contractions, Baljeet," Isabella butt in.

"I know that!" he snapped. The others went quiet. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, but he didn't want anyone else to know what had happened and he didn't like being questioned.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. For once he barely paid attention in his classes and got pretty much no work done. Thankfully the only ones who noticed were Phineas and Ferb. Phineas already knew why and didn't comment, and Ferb had enough tact not to say anything.

He had his after school tutoring session in five minutes, and he was nervous. One student's grades had gotten so bad that Baljeet had been assigned to tutor him. Unfortunately for him, that person was Chris Fraser.

For some reason Chris had this weird vendetta against him. It had started out simple enough, Chris would throw a few insults and Baljeet would ignore them. He was used to it, after all. He'd been bullied by Buford for years. But at one point he'd snapped and corrected the other boy's language. That had been the turning point.

Really, he had no idea why that pissed off the bully so much, but it did. Ever since then he went out of his way to make the Indian's life miserable, but only when Buford wasn't around. And Baljeet wasn't the type to go running to Buford and complain. He had too much pride for that. So he suffered in silence at the 'accidental' elbows in his gut, the feet sticking out to trip him, the nasty insults thrown his way.

It was at that point that he really appreciated how tame Buford was in comparison.

Despite his nervousness, his worries about the almost kiss had been calmed. He'd finally made a decision on what to do. He was going to go over to Buford's house after the tutoring session and talk with him, and if things went well, maybe they could try for that kiss again. The thought sent a fluttering feeling through him and a light blush appeared on his face.

He felt a little bad, though. Because of how freaked out he'd been, he'd completely forgotten to tell Buford he wouldn't be able to walk home with him. He figured he'd be able to apologize later, but he'd wished he'd said something earlier. He didn't want Buford to think he was avoiding him because of what had happened. Or, what had almost happened.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Chris slumping into their biology classroom, bag slung over his shoulder casually. He really was a hulk of a boy. He was about the same size as Buford, but something about him made him seem much larger. Maybe it was the fact that he intimidated Baljeet so much more.

Glad they weren't alone because their biology teacher was still at the front of the classroom sorting out some work, Baljeet waited until Chris sat down beside him before clearing his throat awkwardly. "I-I was told you needed help with genetics...?"

He received a grunt in response. Finding his mouth dry, Baljeet opened his biology book and tried again. "What is it you need help with, exactly?"

"Don't act so fucking high and mighty," the blond boy hissed so the teacher wouldn't overhear. "Just because you're such a fucking nerd, don't mean you're better than me."

"I-I was not-"

"I _will _make your life hell, Rai, just you wait," and he sat back with a satisfied smirk that made Baljeet think he knew something. Something Baljeet didn't.

"I... I will just start on the Founder Effect, then."

OoO

"Oh, hello, Baljeet!" Buford's mother greeted him when she opened the front door. "How lovely to see you! How are you, dear?"

Baljeet forced a smile despite his nerves. He was anxious about seeing Buford again and after the awkward tutoring session with Chris, he was feeling a bit frazzled. Even so, he tried to be as polite and friendly as he could. "Good afternoon, Ms Van Stomm. I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Just wonderful, thank you, my dear," the woman smiled brightly. She'd always liked Baljeet. "I assume you want Buford? He's upstairs in his room. You can go right up, I'll just warn him," she took a deep breath and shouted, so loud it hurt Baljeet's ears, "BUFORD! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS HERE! I'M SENDING HIM UP!"

"T-Thanks," Baljeet told her, his ears still ringing.

"Not a problem, dear," she patted his shoulder before making her way into an adjacent room. "Have fun!"

Baljeet climbed the stairs two at a time, his heart pounding. He'd never been so nervous to see his bully before. Of course, nothing like this had ever happened before. If you didn't count the time they'd chased the sun around on the summer solstice when they were kids and had nearly reenacted the scene from The Lady and The Tramp. He tugged nervously at his sleeve. It had ink stains on it from when Chris had 'accidentally' broken his pen. How was this going to go? What if Buford reacted badly and told him to get lost?

He reached the familiar bedroom door and knocked hesitantly before opening it and stepping into the room. Buford was sitting up in his bed, the sheets rumpled around him, with one hand in his hair. The sight of him made his stomach twist. They stared at each other in silence before Baljeet closed the door and leant against it, looking down at the floor. Somehow he managed to find his voice.

"Did I wake you? I am sorry."

"It's fine," Buford replied. He sounded a little sleepy, but mostly awake. "What's up?"

"I..." Baljeet's voice failed him and he gnawed on his lip, hoping the pain would distract him. He felt like his heart was in his throat. What on earth should he say? He glanced up a Buford briefly, which only made things worse, before looking back down at the floor and forcing out, "I wanted to apologize for not waiting by the school sign for us to walk home together like usual."

He considered briefly telling Buford _why _he hadn't been there, but then he might ask who Baljeet had been tutoring. And everyone knew Chris Fraser was a jerk. Buford would ask if Chris had done anything, and no matter how much he lied, Buford would see right through him and then there would be a huge drama over 'bullies encroaching on other bullies' nerds'. He didn't want that, so he didn't elaborate any further.

"Ya don't have to say sorry, 'Jeet," he heard Buford say gruffly. Baljeet looked up to see him crossing his arms and looking uncomfortable.

Alright. It was now or never.

"Listen, about what happened second period..." he hesitated when Buford stiffened. Not a good sign. Regardless, he carried on, his words unsure. "Were you actually going to.. I mean, were you really...?"

He trailed off, feeling a lump in his throat. Buford looked like he was about to hit him or something. "Spit it out, Baljeet," the bully grunted roughly.

"Were you really going to kiss me?" he asked in a whisper, looking back down at the floor, feeling his face heat up in an intense blush.

There was a long pause and he felt his heart hammering. He wondered if Buford could hear it too. Eventually the other boy replied. "Yeah."

"Why?" Baljeet asked, glancing up to look at him. Buford was frowning slightly at him.

"You know why."

Baljeet pushed impatiently at a strand of hair in his face, feeling a smile pull at his lips. So Buford liked him back? Well, it wasn't very clear, but he assumed that's what the other boy had meant. He hoped it was what the other boy had meant. He felt an insane amount of happiness in response to this.

"In that case..." he pushed himself away from the door and sat down on the bed beside Buford, who had gone bright red and looked extremely uncomfortable. Baljeet had never seen him so vulnerable before. "I am sorry I pushed you away. I was startled."

There was a pause and then a hesitant smile flickered to life, causing Baljeet's chest to squeeze a little. "It's okay," Buford said softly.

"You have never acted this way before," Baljeet commented, smiling back. After spending so long denying his feelings, it felt good to acknowledge them. It felt even better knowing those feelings were returned.

"Guess I'm good at hiding it?" Buford replied, looking a little awkward.

Baljeet laughed, shaking his head. That was a bit of an understatement. He hadn't noticed Buford's feelings until today. "Very good," he managed through chuckles.

Eventually he went quiet and his eyes slid from Buford's guarded blue eyes to his lips. Maybe now would be a good time to do it. The larger teen didn't seem very keen to initiate another kiss, but maybe that was because the last time he had, he'd been pushed away. Feeling confident enough to try, the Indian leaned forward and pressed his lips against Buford's.

Despite the fact it felt like his entire body was about to explode with happiness, he was very aware of the fact Buford had tensed and was not responding. Baljeet pulled back and frowned, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Buford grunted and he seemed to relax a little. After a moment he took a breath and said, "you just startled me. You didn't have to pull away."

Hiding a tiny smile at this, Baljeet leaned forward again, kissing him once more. This time the kiss was a million times better. Buford was responding, a little hesitantly, but he was responding all the same. It sent tingles through every part of his body, reminding him of a fizzy lolly. It wasn't his first kiss (that had been Wendy back when he was a kid) and he decided to pull a move one girl had tried on him that had seriously intensified the kiss. He caught Buford's lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently.

He heard the sharp intake of breath and then Buford pulled back, blushing darkly and obviously struggling to breathe. Baljeet felt himself blushing too, wondering if he'd gone too far. Buford didn't look angry though, he looked stunned and a bit dazed.

He laughed softly, trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded them. "If someone told me six years ago that we would do that, I do not think I would have believed them."

And he wouldn't have. Back then, he'd been totally sure he was straight. It wasn't until he hit high school that he began to rethink that assumption.

Buford chuckled and leaned back on his palms, looking away to gaze up at the ceiling. He looked a little thoughtful, a little confused, and maybe a little guilty. Baljeet didn't really understand the last part but knew better than to pry.

After the silence had stretched too long, Baljeet began to get nervous. What if Buford regretted the kiss? What if he hadn't liked it? Taking a breath, he spoke, biting on his thumbnail. "So what now?" he glanced up at Buford, who had glanced down at him. "I mean, what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" came the cryptic reply, one that annoyed Baljeet to no end. Still, he couldn't blame Buford. He'd never been in any kind of relationship before. He was bound to be nervous.

"Well..." he paused and gulped, decided to just go for it. "I thought maybe we could try... you know... being together?"

"As in dating?" Buford asked.

"Yes," Baljeet said nervously.

"Sure."

Baljeet felt himself smiling, elated. He couldn't believe it. Buford had actually said yes. Today really _was _out of whack, but it was certainly in a good way. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that the day he admitted to himself that he had feelings for his bully, was the day they started dating. Maybe he'd been jinxing himself with his denial.

He leaned forward and kissed Buford again. It was just as good as it had been before, if not better. He felt his mind go into a daze, felt his stomach twisting in delight, felt his chest constricting. Everything was just so... _good_.

He moved closer and rested his hand on Buford's knee. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, and it certainly hadn't meant anything by it. It wasn't like he wanted to jump Buford right then and there, but the larger boy still recoiled, looking scared, vulnerable and confused.

Baljeet cleared his throat, not really knowing what to say. He'd seen a whole new side of Buford today, of course, but this was a _really _new side. He hadn't thought Buford would be the type to freak out at such a small thing. But that was okay, he didn't really mind. "I am sorry, we should probably go slow, as they say."

"That'd probably be best," the bully shrugged lightly.

"I should be getting home, my shirt is not going to wash itself," Baljeet pressed his lips to the larger boy's cheek, satisfied when he didn't flinch away, and stood.

"See you later, 'Jeet," Buford said softly, watching him.

"Goodbye, Buford," he smiled. He left and trotted downstairs, the smile never fading. Today had turned out just perfectly, so much so that it was almost too good to be true.

Buford sure had been acting out of character. Was it possible for someone to suddenly show so much interest in someone else? Only last week he'd been his usual grumpy self, who would rather punch Baljeet than kiss him. He'd never been very good at hiding things. Baljeet should have been able to tell if the other liked him, right?

He forced those doubts away. He'd been so preoccupied with denying his own feelings towards the bully that he simply hadn't noticed. He really needed to stop worrying about things, especially when things were looking up.

Buford's mother wasn't anywhere to be seen when he got downstairs so he just let himself out. After he'd closed the door behind him, he turned to see Chris Fraser sitting on the fence of the house opposite, smoking. Their eyes met and he glared, causing a shiver to go down Baljeet's spine.

He began to walk quickly to his own house, back stiff. When he reached the corner he glanced back to check he wasn't being followed. Chris was still on the fence smoking, but now he had his phone out. With a sigh, Baljeet rounded the corner and resumed walking to his house.

What had Chris been doing there? Were he and Buford friends or something? They had been on the same football team and they were both bullies...

Baljeet groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. He has one of the awesomest days of his life and now he's getting suspicious over every little thing? He really got on his own nerves sometimes.

And he had the creeping feeling that something was not right at all about this situation. That something was terribly wrong.

Wonderful. Now he was going crazy, too.

Xoxoxo

**I wrote that all in one go. It is now 2.30 in the morning and I have an exam in a few hours. I'm sorry if its really bad!**

**I hope you're getting the reference I put at the end of each chapter. Like, the closing line. I thought it was amusing. Poor Baljeet.**

**Reviewers get fizzy lollies! FIZZY LOLLIES! **


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: the next part in the Secrets Trilogy (Revealing Secrets) will be out very soon! I'm hoping to have the first chapter posted by Friday, but it MAY take until Monday at the very latest. Ashlee promised to have the plan for the first five chapters ready by Thursday, and I'll probably whip up the first chapter overnight so Friday sounds very likely. **

**She ended up planning the third part of the trilogy before the second part, though -.- Typical. **

**I wrote the ending for the first chapter plus the entire second chapter in one go. Then I watched a movie (Hard Candy- it was really good) and now I'm starting on this. Sleep? Who needs it.**

**This chapter will be especially hard to write, because it's based off the fourth chapter of Keeping Secrets. And the first half of that has no Baljeet in it at all. Not even a mention of what he's up to (well, he's in class, obviously) so I have no idea what to write, really. Tell me what you think of the whole first person narrative at the start of each chapter. Like it? Hate it? Meh?**

**A lot of the classes I include here are the ones I'm taking, because then I actually know stuff about them instead of having to make stuff up. Yeah, Chemistry was hell. **

**Oh, and other characters interact more! Yay!**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

Xoxoxo

Looking back, I think I should have listened to my instincts more. My gut feelings, you could say. Because the entire time Buford and I dated, I knew something was going on that he was not telling me. But I brushed it off. I told myself it was not important if he did not need to tell me. I told myself it was not a big deal when I became aware of the fact he had told Ferb and not me. I wanted to believe it was not important and not a big deal because I really wanted us to work out.

I am getting ahead of myself, of course. We are not up to that point, not by a long shot. Where were we? Oh, yes. Buford and I were together. I was happy. It had been a week and everything seemed perfect. But it was not perfect, was it? I know that now.

Sorry, I keep doing that. I have to explain everything first before we get to the end. So here we go, a week after I asked him out. The first time we managed to hang out after school. Oh, and the play comes into it a bit. What is that? Oh, the play. I will explain all that later. It becomes a very important part of my little story later on. I wish it had never happened.

OoO

Baljeet scribbled down notes in his chemistry book, trying his best to pay attention to the teacher when he could hear Phineas whining in his ear. His teeth were grit in annoyance, his grip on his ball point pen tight. But he supposed he couldn't be _too _mad at the boy. He had lost a lot of money because of Baljeet.

They had told their friends about their relationship the day after it had formed. It turned out they had all expected it, which was a little disturbing to Baljeet, and he could tell it weirded out Buford as well. It took him so long to finally admit to himself that he liked the other boy, and everyone could already tell? Why couldn't someone have told him point blank that he liked Buford? It would have saved him a lot of confusion and frustration. But then again, he probably wouldn't have believed them if they had.

He could still remember with vivid clarity how his friends had reacted. Isabella, of course, was the worst. He loved the girl like a sister, he really did, but sometimes she was just too much. When he had hesitantly told the group while sitting at their lunch table, she had actually squealed. Loudly. In Phineas' ear.

"Have you kissed yet?" she'd asked them excitedly, eyes dancing. "When did it happen? Come on, you have to tell me."

Buford had remained stubbornly silent so Baljeet had sighed and answered her. "Yes, we have. And it happened yesterday afternoon."

Phineas had groaned loudly and shot a glare his way. "Oh come on, I thought it'd take you guys at least a week to get the courage to say anything to each other!"

He'd pulled out his wallet and handed a wad of cash to Isabella, staring sullenly at Buford. "Couldn't you have waited another week?"

Ferb, when he'd finally arrived at their lunch table, had blinked in surprise when Isabella immediately pounced on him and told him the good news. He'd glanced between Buford and Baljeet before shrugging. Baljeet had felt his boyfriend- it was so weird calling him that- relax beside him and he'd realized the bully had probably been just as worried about their friend's reactions as he had.

Now it was Friday. Chemistry was his last period and he shared it with Phineas and Isabella. The girl was sitting back in her seat, looking smug as Phineas continued to complain about his loss to Baljeet. "Come on," he was saying. "I mean, what got into you? It's Buford, for crying out loud! I thought you were, like, scared he'd beat you up or something. Not that he does anymore. Not that he ever did, really. But still! Why'd you have to ask him out _that very day_? Do you know how much money I lost?"

"Well, I am sorry," Baljeet finally snapped, turning around to face him. "But I was not aware you had actually placed bets on when Buford and I would actually get together!"

He glared at Phineas, letting the boy know just what he thought of them putting bets on his love life. The redhead pouted back at him. Ever since Buford and Ferb had grown closer and started hanging out on their own more (they always went out on those damn motorbikes Baljeet hated to some unknown place for hours at a time), he and Phineas had in turn grown closer. What do you do when your best friend gets another best friend? Befriend that person's best friend. If that made any sense at all.

At any rate, they were close enough that Baljeet sighed, his anger at the other draining away when he saw the pout. "It is fine, do not worry about it. I should just be grateful we are even going out in the first place, right?"

"Don't think like that, 'Jeet," Phineas beamed at him, patting his shoulder. "You guys were made for each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Of course, it would have been nice if it were later. Like a week later."

"Face it, Phineas," Isabella giggled as she leaned closer, a playful smirk on her face, "you thought you were so smart, changing your bet to a week when you heard Buford had tried to kiss Baljeet. But that didn't pay out for you, did it? I knew Buford had it in him."

"Isabella," he turned his pout onto her, not even noticing the way she blushed. "Can't I have my money back? Please?"

She wavered for a moment before shaking her head firmly. "Oh no, Flynn, you don't get out of it that easily. That money is mine, fair and square."

Phineas leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, frowning down at his desk. "I'll have to get Ferb to pay for everything, now."

"You know Ferb will do it without hesitation," Baljeet said softly even as he continued to scribble down notes. "He would do anything for you, I think."

"Still," Phineas sighed. "I hate asking for stuff. I feel so greedy."

"You're not greedy," Isabella laughed. "Far from it, sweetie."

He didn't notice the way she stressed the last word, and Baljeet saw a flicker of a frown mar her pretty face before it disappeared. He shook his head, exasperated. When would Phineas get around to realizing when other people had feelings for him? It was getting tedious.

Their chemistry teacher turned to them and frowned. "Phineas! Have you got this down?"

"Yes, sir," he answered automatically, although Baljeet could see he'd written nothing new in his book for at least ten minutes.

"Alright then, what's the answer to question ten?"

"Uhm..." Phineas stared at the board, but the man had erased all the questions. Baljeet coughed discretely and slid his book a little closer to the redhead so he could read from it. "Well, it has four carbons, and a double bond so... butene?"

"Correct," the teacher answered, as if it pained him to do so. He turned his attention back to the entire class and Phineas visibly relaxed in his seat.

"Thanks, man," he whispered.

"No problem," Baljeet shot him a smile. "Just try and pay attention next time."

Isabella was watching them with a smile. The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly, despite the teacher calling on Phineas constantly at random moments, hoping to catch him out. Luckily the redhead could answer each and every one. He wasn't dumb, he knew pretty much all of it. The only reason he'd struggled with the first question was because he didn't even know what the question was. Baljeet knew this and it amused him.

When they were finally let go, the three all exited the class together, Isabella stretching her limbs. "God, I thought he'd never finish talking," the girl rolled her eyes, tossing raven hair over her shoulder. Getting impatient with it, she pulled it up into a ponytail, watching them as she did so. "We should all walk home together."

"Can Buford come?" Baljeet said without thinking. A flush came to his face but Isabella just laughed as she finished tying her hair.

"Sure thing, 'Jeet, it'll be the five of us," she started towards where Buford and Ferb's english class was, the two boys following her.

They waited outside for what seemed like only seconds before noisy kids were piling out of the classroom. Buford was out first, slinging his backpack over his shoulder casually. The sight of him made Baljeet smile, even though the bully looked annoyed. Ferb joined Buford and Phineas made his way over to them, grinning. "We decided to walk home together as a group!"

"Su-" Buford started, looking relieved, but Ferb cut him off.

"Actually, Phineas, I have an idea," the green-haired teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of notes, placing them into Phineas' hand. "We should go to the park and get some ice-cream, just hang out. Here, take this. I was just going to get a few things from my locker. Why don't you meet me at the park? You know what ice-cream I like. Buford, come with me."

Phineas smiled brightly at the idea and nodded. Ferb grabbed Buford's arm and and started to drag him away. Buford looked a little confused and also a little annoyed. Panic made Baljeet call out, "wait!". He'd wanted to kiss Buford hello but he hadn't had the chance. Instead, he settled for rushing over, saying, "I will see you at the park," and leaning up to kiss Buford's cheek goodbye, smiling. The boy stood still until Baljeet pulled away.

"...Yeah, see you soon, 'Jeet," he said gruffly, looking embarrassed.

Buford turned back to Ferb, who's eyebrows were raised. He heard Buford mutter "shut up," to the other boy and they both began to walk towards the lockers. Baljeet watched them go before turning towards Phineas and Isabella with a bright smile.

"Told you Ferb would have to pay for everything," Phineas chuckled, holding up the notes he'd been given. There was more than enough there for five ice-creams. The three of them started towards the park.

"So, Phineas, you want to go to the movies sometime?" Isabella asked casually. Baljeet held back a snicker. This should be good.

"Sure, Isa, that sounds great," Phineas grinned at her. "Ferb has been wanting to see that new action movie for ages, I can't remember what it's called."

Isabella visibly deflated at the mention of Ferb's name and she sighed. "Oh, sure, he can come too," she pouted a moment before looking at Baljeet, who was on her other side. "You and Buford, too, if you want."

"Maybe," he answered with a sympathetic smile. "I have a lot of homework and studying to do."

She rolled her eyes at that and he knew it wasn't in a mean sort of way. They reached the park and went over to the stall selling ice-cream that was always there. "Hi!" Isabella greeted the old lady manning the station. She always liked Isabella. "Can I get a double scoop chocolate cone please?"

"Of course, dear," the woman smiled. She bustled about getting it ready before looking at Phineas. "And you?"

"Uhm," he tilted his head. "Cookies and cream, single scoop, please. Oh! And hokey pokey, single scoop. That's Ferb's favourite."

The woman nodded and made the order, handing both cones to Phineas. She turned her attention on Baljeet. "What would you like, dear?"

"Orange chocolate chip," he answered immediately. It was Buford's favourite. "Double scoop. And strawberry, single scoop for me, thanks."

She made the ice-creams and handed them to him. Phineas counted out the money and put it on the counter. "Thank you!" he smiled at her.

"You're most welcome dears, have a good day," she smiled back and waved.

They left the stall and wandered over to a picnic table close by. Isabella sat down immediately and Phineas sat opposite her. He didn't notice her look of disappointment. Baljeet sat down next to him and gave an experimental lick of his ice-cream. It was brilliant, as always.

Only a minute late Buford and Ferb arrived, and it was a good thing, too. Their ice-creams were starting to melt. "Buford!" Baljeet smiled at the sight of him, handing him the ice-cream. The bully grunted in thanks and sat down beside him, licking at his ice-cream.

Phineas handed Ferb the hokey pokey ice-cream and then the green-haired boy sat beside Isabella. "So, Phineas," the girl leant over the table with a sly smile. Baljeet glanced away with a blush when he saw the girl's cleavage and he wished she'd lean back a bit. "Are you looking forward to the play?"

"Yup," the redhead replied, glancing at her. "They're not separating the girls and the boys parts, though. I really hope I don't end up playing the step-mother, or Cinderella."

"That is right, we are doing Cinderella," Baljeet chimed in, keeping his eyes on the tree behind Ferb so he wouldn't accidentally see more of Isabella than he wanted to. "I guess it will be funnier if we have a few cross dressing roles."

He wouldn't mind wearing a dress himself, if it were for a play. Although he knew Buford would never let him live it down. He was actually interested in doing a play, despite the fact it would cut into his study time.

"You'd look pretty good as a princess," Ferb spoke, grinning.

"Hey!" Phineas pouted, crossing his arms with a red face.

"Ferb's right," Isabella giggled, elbowing Ferb's side. "You'd look _amazing_. Well, more than usual."

"Thanks, Izzy," Phineas smiled at her, completely oblivious as always.

Baljeet forced himself not to smirk in amusement and he heard Buford snicker quietly beside him. Isabella had finally leaned back so Baljeet could actually look in her direction again, and he did, noting she was looking disappointed. Buford, who had finished his cone, leant over and closed his mouth over a good half of Baljeet's ice-cream, grinning as he did so.

"BUFORD!" he laughed, pouting. "You already had one!"

"And you're taking forever," Buford responded, licking his lips. The motion caused a tightening feeling in Baljeet's gut. "So hurry it up, pipsqueak."

"Alright, alright," Baljeet rolled his eyes at the nickname and ate faster, noting with a frown that there was hardly any left. When he finished, he wiped his hands and mouth before standing, smiling at Phineas. "Okay, we can go now. Thank you for the ice-cream, Phineas and Ferb! See you later!"

"Later," Buford chipped in, waving. He soon fell into step beside Baljeet, and they were walking side by side down the pavement. Baljeet was holding onto the straps of his bag, cherishing the closeness.

"Think you can do my English homework for me, 'Jeet?" Buford asked casually, hands deep in his pockets. He kicked at a stone as they walked.

"I do not know," Baljeet replied playfully, smiling at the other. "Why should I? You ate almost half of my ice-cream."

"Oh come on," Buford rolled his eyes and nudged the other with his elbow. The smaller boy couldn't help but blush at the contact. "You would have taken like an hour to finish it. I want to go home, man."

"How anti-social of you," Baljeet snickered teasingly. "Wanting to hide away in your room instead of spending time with your friends."

"It's a pretty good room," Buford defended with a grin.

"You are impossible," Baljeet laughed, shaking his head. They reached his house and walked up the driveway, ending outside his front door. Buford shrugged and poked out his tongue, making Baljeet grin gleefully. Ever since he was little his mother had taught him that making such gestures meant that you should kiss them. Feeling too shy to really go for it, he leaned up and kissed the other boy's cheek, laughing.

"Poking your tongue out means you want a kiss, you know that?" he asked as he leaned back, grinning. There was the lightest blush on Buford's cheeks.

"What? No it doesn't."

"That is how I was raised to see it," Baljeet said with a shrug. "I will have a look at your English homework after I have finished mine. Have a nice night!"

He rushed inside before Buford could reply, leaning against the shut door, his heart pounding. Have a nice night? What a lame way to say goodbye. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity before sighing and stretching. He might as well get started on his homework.

As he went up stairs, he remembered Buford's light blush. That boy really was adorable when it came right down to it.

Baljeet wasn't ashamed to admit it was in a very homosexual sense.

Xoxoxo

**Gah. That last line, man. Just... ugh.**

**I try to match the last line of each chapter with the last line of each corresponding chapter of Keeping Secrets. In other words, chapter 4. And I had no idea how to go about it this chapter. I suck. Really.**

**Also, while going over chapter 4 of Keeping Secrets, I noticed several mistakes. I didn't copy those over on to here, so it does differ slightly. Maybe someday I'll get the motivation to go back and correct the mistakes. Maybe.**

**Anyway, hope you liked. Review?**

**Reviewers get ham! HAM! (Yeah, running out of ideas, as you can see.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm relieved at the response I got for this. I wasn't sure how many people would like the idea of Baljeet's point of view.**

**I finished all my exams and so did Ashlee! We're free! Which means a lot more free time to write and plan. Revealing Secrets is out now, and I have the plan for the second chapter so that should be up soon.**

**The idea for Baljeet being horrible at english came from a boy in my english class. He is the most smartest person I know, he scores top marks in everything, and he fails the creative stuff like creative writing all the time. I can't really blame him, though, he is foreign. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 4 (chapter 5 of KS), hope you enjoy.**

Xoxoxo

I always prided myself on being smart, you know? Not the kind of genius can-do-anything smart that Phineas and Ferb possess, but intelligent enough to tell when I am being lied to, at least. But I let my emotions get in the way. They clouded my thought processes. You know the saying, 'ignorance is bliss'?

You have no idea.

I wanted to believe that Buford had changed, so I ignored the signs. I told myself he was just shy, he was just inexperienced, he just had no idea how to act in a romantic relationship.

I was wrong. Completely wrong.

I want to tell you about our first date. You see, up to this point I had been unsure about Buford. It seemed unreal that he could suddenly turn around and say he likes me. But this date was the turning point. It was when I began to trust him, when I began to believe that maybe, just maybe, he actually did have feelings for me.

It made me so incredibly happy. And... well... like I said before, ignorance is bliss.

OoO

"Where is Phineas?" Baljeet asked quietly as he dropped his books down on the bed. Ferb glanced up at him, expressionless as always.

"The bathroom, I think. He should be back soon."

Baljeet settled himself into a comfortable position beside the green-haired teen, pulling his english workbook towards him and putting it in his lap. Despite the fact he was incredibly bright and hardworking, for some reason english didn't come to him as easily as his other subjects, especially with projects like creative writing. If there weren't specific rules to follow, or clear guidelines in place, he got lost. He hated having to ask for help, but he knew Ferb (and Phineas to some extent) were actually quite good at it, so he'd set up the study session with them.

Ferb put the book he was reading down and leaned over Baljeet to glance at the book on his lap. The dark-skinned boy tapped his biro against his lower lip, reading over the work he'd done earlier that day. "It is not nearly enough, is it?" he sighed. "I just can not get the hang of this."

"The point of this project is to get an idea across via your writing," Ferb told him quietly. "What's the idea you chose?"

"...I do not even know anymore," Baljeet sighed, one hand reaching up to tug at a raven lock in frustration. "I had something in mind as I was writing, but reading over it... It does not get across at all."

"Isabella had the same problem," Ferb mused.

"She is not coming too, is she?" Baljeet asked nervously. There was a beat and then he realized what he said could have been taken the wrong way. "I mean- I did not- I just... I want to study. Not watch her try and fail to woo Phineas."

Ferb let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No, she's not coming. Even Phineas noticed that when she's a part of our study group, we tend to get nothing done."

"He has not realized why that is, I suppose," Baljeet said dryly, scratching out the work on his page. He'd have to start over fresh. He wasn't too upset. He wanted his writing to be perfect. If what he'd done earlier that day wasn't good enough, then there was no point getting annoyed about not being able to use it.

Ferb snorted, picking up a spare pen of Baljeet's and uncapping it. "Are you kidding me? She could take off her top and throw herself at him and he probably still wouldn't get it."

"Get what?"

They glanced up to see Phineas standing in the doorway, smiling brightly. Baljeet cleared his throat awkwardly and Ferb raised one green eyebrow. "Get that Isabella is completely in love with you," he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, Ferb, you're too funny," Phineas let out a laugh and sat on the bed, on Baljeet's other side. The Indian fought the urge to facepalm- the redhead really couldn't be _that _oblivious, could he? Or maybe it was just an act. Maybe he knew Isabella liked him and he was ignoring it in the hopes she would get over it and move on because he didn't like her back. It was hard to tell, and Baljeet never had been very good at reading people.

Or maybe Phineas really was a total idiot when it came down to feelings.

Baljeet glanced over at Ferb in time to catch the Brit rolling his eyes. Phineas had produced his english book and opened it to the proper page. "Okay, so mine is definitely not as good as Ferb's, but I think I'll manage a solid grade. Maybe an A-. What are you having trouble with, 'Jeet?"

"Everything," the boy bit out. He wished he was as talented as Phineas and Ferb were. It just wasn't fair. They were good at anything they tried, and here Baljeet was struggling with something as silly as _writing_. If he didn't want good grades so badly, he wouldn't have bothered.

"Pick a message you want to get through, first," Ferb advised. "I myself chose 'unrequited love'."

"Pfft, cliche, bro," Phineas chuckled. "But you knocked it out of the park anyway. _I _chose something a little more original, and that is 'an idea is immortal'."

"...Can you not just pick something out for me?" Baljeet sighed. His mind was frustratingly blank and he couldn't think of a single message he wanted to get across. Other than 'writing is stupid', but he didn't think his english teacher would appreciate that.

Ferb sighed and fiddled with his pen. "Alright, what's something you feel strongly about?"

Baljeet thought about the question for a while. There were plenty of things he felt strongly about, but most of them were overused or something he wouldn't be able to get across through writing. He was about to admit that he didn't know when, for no reason he could think of, his cousin Priya popped into his mind.

His cousin had been going through a tough time at her school across the country, and he'd heard all about it through his mother. Apparently she had been getting picked on because she was 'plain' and 'boring', so she'd tried to make herself more appealing by dressing differently. Suddenly she was getting bullied because now she was a 'no good dirty slut' just because her skirts were a bit shorter and her tops weren't up to her neck. She hadn't even kissed a guy and suddenly people were acting as if she'd done much worse.

When he'd overheard his mother talking about it to his aunt, he'd felt sick. He'd always been raised to treat women with respect. They were, after all, the reason he was alive in the first place. Knowing that people were treating his cousin badly for something as silly as the clothes she wore had infuriated him. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for a while. Everytime he'd laid down, he kept thinking about it and he'd get himself worked up. He loved his cousin. Priya had always been nice to him.

After a few moments silence, he spoke up, keeping his voice quiet. "What about the way society treats women?

"That could be really great, 'Jeet," Phineas praised excitedly. "Of course, this is creative writing so you can't just write about your opinions. You have to kind of allude to it by writing a story based on it, if that makes sense."

"Kind of," he tilted his head. "I think I have a few ideas."

He clicked his pen on and began to scribble down vague ideas he wanted for the plot line. He already knew his story would be dark, haunting and not have a happy ending. But all the better, right? Happy endings were overused, anyway. As he wrote, Phineas began to edit his own piece and Ferb picked up his book again. They went in silence for a while before Baljeet checked the time and realized he'd been writing for almost half an hour. "I need a break," he announced, wiggling his sore fingers. "Just for ten minutes or so."

"Alright,' Phineas, who had moved onto reading over Ferb's piece, looked up with a smile. "Hey, I was thinking we could go to the amusement park tomorrow, as a group? Me, you, Ferb, Buford and Isabella?"

"I have a lot of homework..." Baljeet said doubtfully. He really needed to finish it, but a day at the amusement park with Buford was tempting.

"You can get it all done in the morning, right? We won't go until lunch," Phineas suggested. "Please?"

"Alright," he gave in with a sigh, grinning when Phineas pumped his fist into the air with a 'yes!'.

"I still can't believe Buford forced us to swear we wouldn't tell his mother," Ferb commented randomly and leaned back, his eyes still on the book in front of him. Baljeet wondered why the Brit had brought the subject up, it had nothing to do with what he and Phineas had been discussing.

"Apparently she is not very open-minded," Baljeet shrugged once. "I personally think he is just being paranoid. She seems very lovely to me."

It had upset him a little that Buford flat out refused to tell his mother about the relationship and made them promise they wouldn't tell her either, but in the end it was Buford's choice and Baljeet had to respect that. Still, he wished they could be more open about it.

Phineas wasn't listening. He'd pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear, speaking after a moment. "Hey, Isa!"

Baljeet watched with interest, only catching Phineas' side of the conversation.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" Phineas leant back as he listened. "Oh, that's awesome. Hey, I was wondering, do you want to go to the amusement park together?"

Baljeet winced. That boy had no idea he was leading Isabella on with the way he phrased his sentences.

"No, the rest of the group will be going too," Phineas paused. "Tomorrow, just after lunch."

The redhead frowned a bit. "Oh, alright then. I hope the meeting goes well. I'll see you later, Isabella."

He hung up and threw his phone onto the middle of the bed. "She can't come, she has a Fireside Girls meeting. Looks like its just us guys!"

Baljeet hummed, his mind going back to his writing. He was halfway finished and he personally thought it was pretty good. Then again, what would he know about creative writing? He tilted his head and frowned at the paper.

"Hey, what's yours going to be about?" Ferb asked him suddenly.

"Oh," he hesitated, wondering if his idea was stupid. Reluctantly, he began to explain. "Well, this girl lives with her older sister and her mother, and a group of people from her school break into her room and steal all her clothes. Her family do not have the money to replace any of it, so she borrows clothes from her older sister, and the clothes are a lot more suggestive than she would usually wear, but she has nothing else."

He paused to gauge the others' reactions. Phineas looked intrigued and Ferb was nodding at him to go on. He flushed and continued. "So she goes to school the next day and she is bullied because of her clothes. People start calling her offensive names like 'slut' and 'whore'," he grimaced at the words coming out of his mouth. Even just using them to explain himself made him feel bad. "Boys start making dirty and suggestive remarks to her just because they assume that she is that type of girl from her clothes, and one manages to get her alone and assaults her."

"...You're not actually going to write that are you?" Phineas blinked. "I mean, it's amazing, 'Jeet, don't get me wrong. But I don't think we're allowed to write dirty scenes, even if she doesn't consent."

"I will not actually write that scene, I will just imply it happened," Baljeet said firmly. He didn't think he had it in him to write stuff like that anyway.

"Is that it?" Ferb asked. The smaller boy nodded, so Ferb continued. "I think it's a good idea. It gets the message across that women are not treated fairly, even by other women. The dark ending should captivate the reader and make them think. Good job."

Baljeet smiled proudly. Receiving praise from Ferb was tough, and he was glad his idea would work. Now all he had to do was write it. "I think I have got this. I will continue at home, it is getting late. I will see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Phineas smiled. Ferb nodded.

Baljeet gathered up his things and left, pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Priya, hoping she was faring better.

OoO

Baljeet wandered over to his desk, running his free hand over his finished english project while the other held his phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. He felt suddenly nervous. What if Buford said no? It would suck having to go to the amusement park without him. There was a click and suddenly he heard a familiar gruff voice. "Yo?"

"Buford!" Baljeet smiled.

"Hey, Buford!" Phineas chimed in.

"...What?" Buford muttered, obviously confused.

"Three way calling is ingenious, isn't it?" Phineas told him. "You're on speaker over here, by the way. Ferb's listening in too. Say hello!"

"What are you, my mother?" Ferb quipped, causing Baljeet to grin.

"Okay, so it's a three-way call with four people," Buford sounded distracted. "What do you guys want?"

'Well, we were thinking the four of us should go down to the amusement park tomorrow. We can go on any ride you want. It will be fun! Do you want to?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhm, sorry, repeat all that? I got distracted," Buford said sheepishly, causing Baljeet to huff in annoyance and embarrassment. The bully never listened to him.

Phineas and Ferb chuckled at this, before the latter began to explain. "We were thinking the four of us could go to the amusement park tomorrow. Isabella has some kind of Fireside Girls meeting so she can't make it. It'd just be us guys."

"Sounds good," Buford said. They could hear rustling noises in the background. Baljeet wasn't sure if it was coming from Buford or from Phineas and Ferb. "Just let me ask Mom."

"Okay!" Baljeet and Phineas said at the same time.

There was silence from Buford's end and Baljeet assumed he'd put the phone down. "He never listens to me," he sighed.

Phineas chuckled. "Aww, 'Jeet, maybe he got distracted by that super awesome accent of yours."

"What? My accent is not-"

"Mom's okay with it," Buford's voice cut him off.

"Sweet!" Phineas said excitedly. "How about we all meet at Ferb and I's place at midday, have lunch here and then go?"

"That sounds good," Baljeet nodded even though they couldn't see him. Lunch at the Flynn-Fletcher household was always delicious. Buford grunted in agreement.

"MOM! I'M HOME FOR A VISIT!" was screamed over one of the lines. Baljeet could only guess it was Phineas and Ferb's.

"Oops, that's Candace," Phineas chuckled nervously, confirming Baljeet's theory. "Better go before she skins us alive."

...He was kidding, right? Baljeet hoped so.

"It's the pregnancy hormones," Ferb muttered. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Baljeet called.

He heard the click signaling Phineas and Ferb's departure. There was an awkward pause, so Baljeet cleared his throat. "You know, if you do not really want to go, you do not have to."

He didn't know why he was giving Buford a chance to back out. He really wanted to go to the amusement park with him. Sure, they'd have the added company of the brothers, but it was still sort of a date, right?

But Buford was still uneasy about their relationship. They'd agreed they weren't going to keep it a secret from anybody (except Buford's mother), but he still avoided showing any kind of affection in public. Actually, now that Baljeet thought about it, he hardly ever showed affection in private, either. Was Buford just shy? Or did he not like Baljeet as much as Baljeet liked him?

"No worries, I'll go," Buford's voice cut through his thoughts and gave him great relief. He was glad the other boy didn't back out. "I'll pick you up on my way to Phineas and Ferb's?"

"Okay!" Baljeet couldn't help but smile widely.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, squirt," the bully teased.

"Squirt? Really?" Baljeet let out a huff of air, pretending to be offended. "Will you ever stop with the demeaning nicknames?"

"Not a chance," Buford chuckled.

"You are impossible," Baljeet grinned and shook his head. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, 'Jeet."

The boy pressed the end button and stared down at the phone, a smile still on his face. He had a good feeling about tomorrow.

OoO

Baljeet woke up around seven in the morning and was too excited about the upcoming events that he couldn't get back to sleep. He shoved his covers off him and stood, giving a large yawn. He might as well get started on his homework. His chemistry teacher was crazy, expecting them to finish the amount he had given them in such a short amount of time. After brushing his teeth, having a quick breakfast and semi-attempting to control his hair, he sat down at his desk and opened his chemistry homework book.

An hour and a half later and he had finished and moved onto his math homework. He was in honors class so the work was a lot harder than he was used to. Which was just perfect for him, because he loved being challenged in math. The phone began to ring so he reached over and picked it up, pressing the button and holding it to his ear, still writing down equations with one hand. "Hello, Baljeet speaking."

"Baljeet!" Phineas greeted brightly. "Hey man, what are you up to?"

"Homework, as always," he let out a sigh, pressing his pencil to his mouth as he stared at a particularly complex equation. "What is up?"

"Well, Ferb and I have to pull out," Phineas explained. "Candace wants us to go shopping with her, you know, for baby stuff. I'm actually a little worried she'll crash the car with the mood she's in..."

As if on cue, Baljeet heard the woman screaming in the background. "FERB! WHY IS PERRY IN MY BED?"

Phineas chuckled nervously. "But at least this will give you time alone with Buford, right?"

"Great!" he chimed, and then blushed at how eager he sounded.

"You should call him," Phineas suggested.

"Oh, no, definitely not," Baljeet shook his head adamantly, despite the fact no one could see it. "He throws temper tantrums at anyone but Ferb if they call him in the morning. Trust me, I know. Get Ferb to call him."

He rubbed his nose, smiling slightly. He had been a little put out when Buford and Ferb became closer friends, but this was definitely a plus. Calling Buford in the mornings had been a nightmare. Now all he had to do was tell Phineas to get Ferb to, because the green-haired teen would never say no to his brother. And Buford wouldn't go crazy at Ferb because... well he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was Ferb's calm demeanor or something. Maybe it was contagious. Through the phone.

"Alright," Phineas let out a laugh. "I'll ask him to in a minute. He's currently trying to save Perry from Candace's wrath. I'll see you at school, 'Jeet. Later!"

"Bye!" Baljeet hung up and put the phone aside. A whole day alone with Buford? He wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, he was terribly excited. On the other, he was worried he'd end up getting on the boy's nerves and get given a noogie or something. Buford tended to be in horrible moods all the time, now, and Baljeet was constantly walking on eggshells to make sure he didn't annoy him further.

He sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. His math homework was no where near finished and it was calling to him. With a wry smile, he focused on the next equation, getting about halfway through it when the phone rang again. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he picked it up, still trying to work out the equation in his head. "Hello, Baljeet speaking."

"It's Buford," was spoken into his ear, as if he hadn't already guessed that. "Phineas and Ferb pulled out. You still up for this afternoon?"

"Sure," Baljeet didn't bother telling him he already knew Phineas and Ferb had pulled out. He scribbled down his answer for the question and moved on to the next one. "Where should we meet up, then?"

"I can just walk to your's, and then we can walk to the park."

"Okay," Baljeet hesitated, unsure. His parents knew about the relationship, of course, and they'd accepted it- reluctantly. He was worried his parents might invite Buford in and question him over a cup of tea about what his intentions were. He loved his parents, really, but they meddled far too much in his love life. They were the reason his last potential girlfriend no longer spoke to him. But then again, Buford already knew his parents. Plus he was almost completely sure his parents would be meeting up with friends for lunch so they wouldn't be home. He decided to just risk it. "I will see you later?"

"Sure," Buford said, and he could hear the grin in his bully's voice. "Bye, 'Jeet."

"Bye," he shook his head, glad he could amuse Buford, although he had no idea how he managed it. He put the phone down and glanced at his homework. Only ten more pages to go.

OoO

So far, Baljeet couldn't make up his mind about the date.

They were walking back to the middle of the amusement park, having just come out of the House of Horrors. They were holding hands and everything seemed perfect. Then Buford pressed his free hand to his temple and let out a sigh.

Except for that.

Baljeet resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. No matter what he did, what he tried, his bully always seemed to be in a bad mood. He'd bought him cotton candy and all that had gotten him was a half assed smile, a thank you and a pat to his cheek. Really, it was like Buford didn't even want to be here.

Baljeet had given him plenty of opportunities to back out, though. He didn't understand why Buford hadn't just cancelled, if he was so unhappy about being here.

Maybe he was just having a tough time. He'd been like this for a while now, since... well, since a couple of days before they started dating. Maybe something had happened that was making him upset. He and his mother might have had a fight, or a relative may have died. Baljeet decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. If Buford was unhappy, then he wouldn't get annoyed about it. He'd try to cheer him up.

With an idea in mind, he reached up and pressed a quick peck to Buford's cheek. "I am just going to the bathroom. Wait here for me?"

At Buford's nod, he hurried away to the general direction of the bathrooms. Once there, though, he didn't go in, instead glancing around. Something to cheer up Buford... Ah! There! He hurried over to a stand with stuffed toys, grinning maliciously. He knew getting his boyfriend a cute little toy would seriously embarrass him. It might not cheer him up, but it would sure as hell cheer Baljeet up.

He paid for a tiny little bunny and clutched it in his hand, feeling a little evil. If he acted really innocent about it, Buford probably wouldn't realize he'd bought the thing because he wanted to embarrass his boyfriend. He started to make his way through the crowd to where he'd left Buford. The bully was standing in the middle of the path, not moving, hands in pockets as he moodily stared over at the candy floss stand. Baljeet followed his gaze and saw two guys making out right next to it. It brought a frown to his face. Wasn't that against health and safety rules or something?

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he continued towards Buford and stopped in front of them. He took a moment to arrange his face into what he hoped was a very innocent look before holding out the stuffed animal. He knew some people were staring at them and it made his face red, but that was even better because it made him look even more innocent. Totally not trying to embarrass his boyfriend.

"It is for you," he said softly, delighting in the fact Buford's face went bright red. The bully took the stuffed animal and stared at it, before looking up at him with a raised eyebrow that clearly stated 'what the hell?' So Baljeet shrugged and elaborated, "you seemed so down."

Buford stared at him for another moment, face blank, before he reached out and grabbed Baljeet, bringing him in and kissing his forehead quickly. The contact made Baljeet flush even more, this time in pleasure. It was the first time today that Buford had initiated contact. He was glad he'd gotten the stuffed animal now. It had been fun embarrassing his boyfriend, but the kiss was an even better reward.

And Buford even started to smile, which made him happy. He'd successfully cheered them both up. They started to walk again and Buford pointed in front of them. "One last ride before we head home, I think. How about the ferris wheel?"

It sounded quite romantic and lovely, but Buford wasn't the type for that. Maybe Baljeet just had to accept the fact his boyfriend was a moody, rough as guts kind of guy. So instead of going with his first instinct and agreeing, he turned to his boyfriend with a grin. "You do not like that sort of stuff, though, do you? Let's go on the roller coaster!"

He grabbed the bully's hand and pulled him over to the short line for the coaster, putting on a brave face. He hated these rides, ever since the mentally scarring coaster ride Phineas and Ferb made, and he tried to avoid them at all costs. This is to cheer Buford up, he reminded himself sternly.

They got seats right at the back and as soon as he was strapped in, the reality of the situation hit him. Dear God, he was actually going to go on one of these... willingly! He stared up at the track ahead of them, his mind creating a scenario where the tracks broke and they plummeted back to the earth and were crushed and impaled and...

"The ride hasn't even started yet," Buford's tsk-ing broke through his thoughts. He realized the bunny was being held out to him and he took it without comment. "And this ride is a cake walk compared to the one Phineas and Ferb built years ago."

Well duh.

"I have a spare hand if you want something to hold onto," Buford offered with a sigh.

Woah, did he just say something romantic? Baljeet wondered, staring at his boyfriend. The thought brought a small smile to his lips and grabbing onto Buford's hand distracted him enough that he stopped worrying. For about ten seconds, and then the ride started. The coaster climbed to the top and stopped there, teetering on the edge mockingly. Baljeet bit his lip, gripping Buford's hand tighter.

He was surprised yet again when the bully leaned over and pressed another kiss to his forehead, looking embarrassed. "Thank you. For the bunny, I mean."

Perhaps his gift of the bunny had done more than he'd first assumed. Funny, he'd only bought it so he could embarrass the bully. He opened his mouth to say so, but the coaster dropped down abruptly and all that came from his throat was a very loud scream.

OoO

Buford was quiet on the walk home, but Baljeet didn't mind. He was content to just talk about his math homework- really, the bully probably wasn't even listening- and hold the boy's hand. The contact always had a strange habit of both soothing him and making his heart race.

They reached Baljeet's door and turned to face each other. After how romantic the bully had acted that day, Baljeet was kind of craving more intimate contact. So after he'd handed the bunny back, he pulled Buford's head down and kissed him as hard as he could, honestly expecting the teen to pull away after a few seconds as he always did. This time, however, he didn't, and the kiss lingered on. It made him feel like he had pins and needles everywhere, and when he pulled away he couldn't really get control over his breathing. Buford had a look of surprise on his face, and not wanting the boy to ruin the moment with what would have no doubt been some kind of stupid comment, Baljeet turned and went inside before Buford could open his mouth.

His parents were waiting for him in the living room, both watching him with interest. "So?" his mother asked, in a voice that was much more accented than his own. "How was it?"

"Good," Baljeet smiled, still kind of in a daze from the kiss. "I am going to bed now. Goodnight, Mother, Father."

They said goodnight and he went upstairs into his room. He was exhausted, but he forced himself to go through his normal routine, changing into his pyjamas and brushing his teeth. He checked that all his homework was finished and then set his alarm. He climbed into bed, already half asleep. A moment later and he was snoring.

Xoxoxo

**I love seeing Baljeet's reasons for why he acts the way he does in Keeping Secrets. This chapter is late, I know. I'm sorry. I thought I'd finished it, went to post it, realized I still had a quarter of the chapter left to write and then procrastinated like crazy. Which is stupid because it's the holidays and I literally have nothing better to do than write.**

**I have been writing. Just... you know, other stuff.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Fluff! Woo!**

**Review? Reviewers get sea salt and vinegar chips! SEA SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS!**

**Which is like the best flavour ever.**


End file.
